everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet and Sugary Night diary
Muffy's Magnificent Review Arthur is just the sweetest. I mean he is so amazing. The whole night was hextacular. But I am about to go through the whole night and talk about every detail. Before the date came into play, Arthur sent me a hext message: "Hey Muffy! I was wondering if you would want to go to a movie tonight?" '' I could not believe it, Arthur worked the courage, which I never had in the first place, and asked me out first. So I sent him: ''"Yes, of course I would." When in reality I want to say: "Yes, finally, you know how long I've been wanted to go to the movies with you?!" That wouldn't have been unsettling right? Right. My two pups; Choco and Sweetie came running to me, jumping on me leaving crumbs on my dress, so I had to change. We arrived at the movies just before the film was about to start and stood around awkwardly. But he broke the ice, so the mission was accomplished. We walked into the theater and sat in the back, which was the best seats to have. But the movie was spelltacular at the most. This girl, who was not liked by many people of the town, was being shunned for no reason, all because she did not want to follow the rules. Then a prince came and fell in love with her. SPOILER: She was actually a PRINCESS in disguise to see who'll fall in love with her. Not because she was a Rebel or Royal but a girl following her own destiny. It made me wonder if I could be that same princess. Arthur then held my hand for the duration of the movie. I gripped his hand when some of the scenes startled me. What a WIMP I am! I was just mesmerized at the fact that it was the perfect moon-lit night. Still it was really nice to have this first date. But I got up some courage and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Arthur Amazing Point of View The movie was spell-tastic and we watched this prince falling in love with a misfit peasant girl, who the town disliked. It was sad at first but when the prince found out that the peasant girl was a princess just in disguise made me look at Muffy and see that she could be the one for me. Heh. Many chapters in the movie made me wonder what'll happen in real life. I mean could this really happen? A prince (Royal) falling in love with a misfit girl (Rebel), who in reality, is the princess (Roybel) that hes been searching for? It told me to just follow my heart and keep with it, because I'll never know unless I go for it. I went in to grab Muffy's soft hand and she held mines back! I was delighted and we sat like that the rest of the movie. Category:Muffy Muffington Logs Category:Arthur Junne Logs Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction